The Uncommon Cure For The Common Medical Drama
by BackstreetBoysDreamsAngel721
Summary: I have been a fan of the medical drama tv show House, M.D. since 2006. I came across the fansite blog Thank You House in early 2015. I couldn't figure out how to add my thank yous, memories or show appreciation on that site so I figured I add it here hopefully.


If anyone has been to the beautifully put together fanbased blog site _Thank You House, M.D._ it's just a great site filled with every thank you, favorite moments, memories of the show that fans had sent in. I wanted to add my own but I couldn't figure out how to do so. Before Supernatural came along, my heart belonged to the misanthrope cranky Doctor House. So here is my Thank Yous to this amazing show that I miss so dearly.

335\. For being my first medical drama.

336\. For Chase giving Andie her first kiss in the episode "Autopsy". I get why everyone gave Chase shit for it cause well she was 9. But hey she thought she was going to die and Chase gave her first kiss. Maybe I should be ashamed of thinking it was really sweet..

337\. For the same episode "Autopsy" Andie giving House a hug and telling him its pretty outside that he should go for a walk (im pretty sure he indicates his bad leg gesturing with the cane)

338\. For Cameron saying "When a good person dies, someone should be upset"

339\. For the operation scene in "Fetal Position". During the operation, the fetus's hand emerges weakly and grasps House's index finger. House, in response, pauses for a moment, reacting by touching the tiny hand with his thumb. House stares at the phenomenon in awe.

340\. For Robert Sean Leonard.

341\. For the end of "Paternity". the end of the episode, it becomes apparent that House must have played lacrosse sometime in his youth. He is shown at what appears to be Dan's lacrosse game but at the end is shown to be on his own when the camera reveals the field to be empty. He clutches his cane like a lacrosse stick, seemingly dreaming about days past.

342\. For my sister drawing me some House fanart and being the best sister ever.

343\. For Hameron being the first ship I read fanfiction for.

344\. For the episode "No Reason". Being my first episode of House, for helping me get over my fear of watching the medical parts and making me hooked.

345\. For House being my first tv show boxed sets

346\. For the Pilot episode, the one that started it all and introduced us to this amazing show.

347\. For being "The Uncommon Cure For The Common Medical Drama"

348\. For _House_ doesn't shy from the depths of some important issues. Addiction, and the effects it can have on both the individual, and those who love him (or her), are fully explored. The lengths someone will go to to hide an addiction, even in their darkest and lowest moments, at risk of death, are dealt with realistically, and in one memorable moment, horrifically. (Fans will know which particular moment I'm talking about).

349\. Over 8 seasons, few series have so convincingly conveyed a single character. By the end, _House_ feels real. And if you're one of those who worries that the ending to a series will be a cop-out, there's no need to worry at all. The finale is satisfying and introspective, without giving anything else away. _House_ is a show for those who appreciate characters and their arcs, as they are forefront of the writers' considerations; given enough time to develop and mature, along with the actors that play them.

350\. People choose the paths that gain them the greatest rewards for the least amount of effort. That's a law of nature, and you defied it. That's why I hired you. You could have married rich, could have been a model, you could have just shown up and people would have given you stuff. Lots of stuff, but you didn't, you worked your stunning little ass off. Gorgeous women do not go to medical school. Unless they're as damaged as they are beautiful.

You are damaged, aren't you?

You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need.

I'm damaged.- Gregory House.

I like damaged people, remember. Explains everything I do.- Allison Cameron.

351\. For the actors asking to put little pieces of themselves (ie hobbies, ect.) into their characters

352\. For making me wish the writers would have given Wilson and Cuddy a chance.

353\. For making me want a spinoff (prequel?) of House and Wilson in medical school oh i would have loved that so much.

354\. For Cameron's outfits.

355\. For Cameron and House on his motorcycle in this scene just to make my little Hameron loving heart flutter.

356\. You may be wondering why I haven't mentioned the various medical matter the show dealt with week-in, week-out, no doubt the main attraction for a large portion of fans, but that aspect has been well documented, and I believe the show has always been about the characters first and foremost. It was the success story it became because of the stunning realisation of its central protagonist. As mentioned, House was conceived as a thoroughly unpleasant but brilliant man, but was somehow made likeable and sympathetic through brilliant writing and performance. There isn't really enough praise for what Hugh Laurie has done with the character and, when the show became cluttered with characters or lost in its own premise, it was the central character that held everything together.

It's a vast undertaking for a series of its kind, which usually deals with a big group of equally-billed stars, but it's exactly this weird mixture of medical drama, crime procedural and character study that made House M.D. stand out from the crowd. It was a series plagued by various flaws its traditionally static format carried with it, but its innate quality in the face of Grey's Anatomy and other similar hospital-based series managed to shine through. Let's remember the things that made it great, and not the mistakes it made along the way. With various House-like characters littering the 2012-13 line-up and a resurgence in popularity for Sherlock Holmes across various formats, it's clear that the show's legacy will be felt for a long time to come, even if its ideas are never executed to the same excellent standard.

357\. The House cast had the prettiest photoshoots EVER.

358\. For just the really pretty scenes of Chase and Cameron's wedding in season 5.

359\. For _House_ md saving me from becoming a _Grey's Anatomy_ fan and for introducing me to _ER._

360\. For myself being such an obsessive fan that I collected TV Guide magazines just so I could cut out pictures of House md and for me going to the extreme and actually taking the House and Wilson bromance cover and article from tv guide inside walmart and not getting caught.

361\. For wanting to make a House md fanbook but never did.

362\. For my cousins who liked House md too and giving me someone to watch it with instead of always watching it by myself.

363\. For the ending of season 3 and some of season 4 pissing me off that Cameron and Chase were not a part of House's team anymore but Foreman still was.

364\. For being the first tv show I tried to record on the DVR that I apparently didn't know how to use.

365\. For my cousin telling me that her favorite character was Foreman. I don't know why I was afraid to say my favorite was Wilson.

366\. For me not being to finish watching all of House md in fear that the writers would kill all the characters same with not finishing Buffy.

367\. For me getting mad that Wilson wasn't around enough in the episodes like when Angel disappeared from Buffy.

368\. For my hoping that Chase, M.D. would be an actual spinoff of House because I would have loved that so much!

369\. For introducing me to the Band From TV and I still want that cd.

370\. For Jennifer Morrison.

371\. For Omar Epps.

372\. For Lisa Edelstein.

373\. For Jesse Spencer.

374\. For Kal Penn.

375\. For Peter Jacobson.

376\. For introducing me to the song "Gravity" by John Mayer and making me buy his cds.

377\. For introducing me to the song "Desire" by Ryan Adams.

378\. For House md not having a over-large cast over the years where some of the characters are pointless just for the sake of the network not wanting to let it go and running it dry unlike ER and Grey's Anatomy.

379\. For the writers not overly beating the shit out of their characters by patients, other doctors, whatever, just for the DRAMATIC EFFECT unlike on ER.

380\. For me trying to write House md fanfiction but never finihing it because of the medical stuff.

381\. For my sister letting me be a nerdy little fangirl and naming where my ships would live (Japan and Europe) and apparently each gets three kids LOL made me such a happy House md fan.

382\. For The Medical Science of House md being the first book I brought at the mall.

383\. For my sister saying her favorite character is Lisa Cuddy.

384\. For being the only show I coined a fandom nickname for. Houseketeer LOL .

385\. For the first time I ever watched House was at my Mama's apartment and now I can never go back.

386\. For my Mama not making me turn House off even though she hated doctor shows. I miss her so very much.

387\. For Hugh and Jen being on board for the Hameron ship from the beginning.


End file.
